


pica fan fic

by corithezori



Category: Grilled Cheese Server Lore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corithezori/pseuds/corithezori
Comments: 2





	pica fan fic

pica was in their room drawing hands and saying the hands were bad  
when suddenly  
they were hungry  
they get up and go to the kitchen and grab a slice of bread  
suddenly thunder claps outside  
and they drop their bread  
pica decided to pick up the bread  
and eat it  
(it was still in the package when it was picked up)  
and all of the bread was eaten  
suddenly screams outside  
pica heard another scream  
this time from in the fridge  
they open le fridge and there is a recording device playing screams on loop  
"uh oh" pica says picking up the device  
its a phone  
picas phone  
pica grabbed their phone and turned off the recording  
they checked the time and said "oh its getting late"  
they went to sleep  
pica woke up sweating  
because they had a strange dream  
in this dream they were stabbed in the stomach  
they get up and feel something in their stomach  
its bread  
they ate too much and are now sick  
pica went to the bathroom and im not describing this part  
anyways they were turned on because piss kink etc etc  
and things happened  
anyways after those things they went to have breakfast  
and ate some eggs and bacon  
which was already on the table  
even though no one was there to make it  
the plates suddenly start floating towards pica  
they run away and hide in their room  
the hands they were drawing started to float off the screen  
and they started grabbing the plates to protect pica  
pica opens the window and jumps out  
then closes it  
kim walked by and said "hey pica what are you doing up there"  
"hiding" pica exclaimed  
"from what" kim asked  
"haunted plates" pica said  
"oh," kim said. "do they have shoulders"  
"no"  
"darn"  
the plates break through the window and split into sharp pieces  
the pieces all cut kim into tiny cubes  
"good riddance" said pica  
the hands come back and throw the plates in the garbage  
"ok im safe now"  
the end


End file.
